Stupid
by slayer-child
Summary: This story is suppose to be stupid,weird, and confusing.This story came from my dream that I had on July 7.Just a few days ago.So R&R and tell me if it's stupid or confusing.


Hello Everyone! This is my second fic. This story came from my dream that I had this morning (7-7-05). I will try and see if I can add a few stuff in it. Just to make sense. I feel like sharing this dream because the characters in Naruto were involved and were in it. I believe that the main was me, duh it's my dream... (-.-)..but I would probably replace Sakura in it. Don't ask why...Hm..maybe I should include myself in here. No..I'm gonna use Sakura in it. Please Review. I want to know what you guys think. Even if ur readers or registered ppl, friends, enemies, please give me ur opinion, i don't care if it's good or bad..just please review.. Anyways i hope you enjoy, it may be confusing. but oh well..Oh yah, in this part, Sakura has black hair..weird

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

There she is. They see her. They sense her. They feel her. White, beautiful dress like an angel. She must concentrate. It's hard. Flying. Jumping. From tree to tree. Branch to branch. Leaf to leaf. She lost. (As I read this, over and over, it's really confusing. Sorry about that)

Huff Huff Huff

"Shit. Their gonna get me." Sakura (or me..;X) has a hard time flying. She does have wings. But they can't fly yet. So all she can do is jump, her wings decide if she can fly perfectly. But it's hard. One time it happened. She flied perfectly. No stress. No jumping. No disturbance.

This time, she wished her beautiful angel wings would believed her and let her fly. Instead of jumping. She can't controll them. They have their own will.

Instead of Sakura getting caught. She decides she will have to run and jump from branch to branch. Tree to tree. So it will be hard for the Sound ninjas to find her.

She jumps from branch to branch. She gets caught in one of the branches. She's stuck.

She struggled. She's free.

As she jumps from tree to tree, trunk to trunk, and branch to branch. One of them caught her on the neck by one of the sound ninjas arms. Whose arms looks like a slimy arm with no fingers. He laughs.

He starts to drag her down the forest. She tries to break free and run away.

There's the leader.

Orochimaru.

Sitting there.

The sound ninja throws her before Orochimaru. Like a stray human.

She looks up.

Not thinking.

She crawls up to Orochimaru's lap. Resting her head on the side.

He runs his hand through her hair. suppose to act like dog..? I don't know how put it in words though. Is like combining his runnings hands and patting at the same time.

Orochimaru looks up at the other ninjas. He smirks.

She has now become one of Orochimaru's ninjas. A special sound ninja.

Orochimaru gave his ninjas a mission.

Something about crockroaches. OO I HATE ROACHES! THEY FUCKING...! IDK! I HATE THEM!

The ninjas left.

Her head gets up. And follows her comrads.

At some bar or a warehouse

Sakura is behind her comrads. Search...(for a crochroach? Fuck! 0

They look all over the building as a team. Weird. But wait. The comrads weren't looking. They were like..examining the place and chit-chatting. Shit. They chit chat. Not doing their job. But Sakura is.

Somehow later on while she is searching. She found a roach. She goes up to it. Not too close to the roach so she doesn't scare it.

"Hey guys. I think I found it."

Her team stops. They go over to her. They did see a roach. But they weren't sure if that's the one.

"Let's follow it," said one of the comrads.

The roach then cross the street not a street. is like walking across a hallway. But in this current setting. The hallway is big. Oh yah. And it's not a hallway too. Take something like Home Depot or Iowes or something like that.

Crosses up to the bar. None of the costumers or the bartender sees the roach or the ninjas. Minding their own stupid business. Drinking. Serving. Shit.

The roach is still walking. Maybe he's going home? Surely is a long journey for him.

The End.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wow a cliffhanger. is that what's it called?

Yah i know the story sucked. But I just wanna share it with yall.

Yeeha...

So tell me. What do you think? It kinda sounds stupid though.

But that's probably how the dream ended.

Oh yah, during the mission. Sakura wings didn't show up. So um. Yah, remember that Sakura is me. I'm trying to replace me as Sakura or someone else. Just think of this main character as you or someone else. Whoops. Lol. I shouldn't have put it up there. Now you guys are probably thinking of Sakura with black this whole time. Shit. I'm so dumb. Shoot me people, along with ur reviews too.


End file.
